The Beast General
by Maverick14th
Summary: Kanda and Allen secretly like each other but have yet to confess, how will the sudden visit from a powerful and sexy American General help? And what is his relationship with Cross? AllenxOC, AllenxKanda and CrossxOC and possibly OCxTyki. Discontinued! Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

The day started as any other day at the Black Order, Reever chasing Komui through the halls trying to make him do his work, scientists passing out over their work because of their long hours, exorcists arriving or leaving for missions. Allen and Kanda were busy near the Spanish border investigating strange disappearances, leaving Komui to send Lavi and his beloved sister to a range of German mountains where they had received reports of akuma appearing and then disappearing as soon as they showed up.

Allen greeted his finder friend Toma as his boat docked in the Order. Kanda being himself ignored both of them and stalked off, possibly in search of soba.

Allen watched his dark companion storm off and could only wish he could get along with the samurai. _All we do is fight the moment we see each other_. He thought sadly. _Maybe I'm the only one who wants to get along. I wish we could be more than just friends. Not that you can even really call us friends anyway. He's such a jerk sometimes._

After saying goodbye to Toma, he said that Komui was busy and would wait for his report until tomorrow; Allen decided to go to the infirmary. He had gotten a little scratched up and wanted to make sure he didn't need bandages.

Once the Head Nurse was done cleaning his scrapes he went to his room, he needed a nap.

He woke to his stomach growling loudly, his way of knowing it was time for dinner. Once he had his food and sat at a table he saw Lavi and Lenalee standing near the entrance, looking kind of lost. He waved them over before digging into his food. They stumbled over to his table and sat looking into space as he wolfed down his food. He took a closer look at them when he was done and was puzzled. They both were flushed, looking strangely happy as they stared at nothing.

"You guys okay?" He asked, not used to the look. "You aren't sick are you?" It wasn't very cold in Germany at this time as it was only July but he couldn't think of any other reason for them to look so out of it. Even Lavi was being quiet, which was unheard of.

"Hmm?" Lenalee murmured and seemed to come a bit out of her little world. "Oh Allen. Hi."

"HI Lenalee." Allen answered worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm just fine. Just fine."

"Did something happen on your mission? You seem really distracted."

"Something happen? Oh the mission. Yes we found a new exorcist in the mountains. He was the one killing the akuma. He's quite a good exorcist. Quite good….." Lenalee was spacing out again and as she flushed a bright pink with her last words Allen decided he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. He glanced at Lavi only to see him blush to his ears.

It was time for bed, Allen decided. He would find out more about this new exorcist tomorrow.

Kanda watched the whole exchange between the beansprout and Lenalee as Lavi stared dumbly into space as he ate his soba a safe distance away. This was not how he expected Lavi to come back from a mission. He was usually his same stupid self no matter what they saw but he had come back from a routine mission completely silent and blushing like a little girl. There was something different about this new exorcist. _Whatever._ He thought with a scowl. _I'll find out about it later. If it's even at all important. I'm going to bed._

Allen got his report together to bring it to Komui. He opened to door to his office but only Reever was there, standing by Komui's desk with a stunned face.

"Reever-san? Are you alright?" Allen asked as he approached the man. Touching him on the shoulder nervously Reever snapped out of his trance at looked at Allen.

"Ah Allen. There you are. Komui is down at the Science Department. He had to show an exorcist where it was. They had something to deliver from a different branch. You can give him your report there."

"An exorcist from a different branch?" Allen cocked his head a bit. "Is that who Lenalee and Lavi brought back yesterday?"

"Yeah. He's an important member of the American branch apparently. I don't know much about him other than that. He might still be down there so you might get a look at him, he's very… eye catching."

Allen headed down to the Science Department with his report hoping he could hurry so he could eat. _Why was Reever blushing when he said the exorcist was eye catching? Oh well, I suppose it's not important._

Allen entered the Science Department just a huge black haired man was leaving from a different door and Allen was met with a sight that was becoming more familiar. All of the scientists were awake and staring blankly at the door the man had left from, blushes tinting their faces.

Allen handed his report to Komui who looked slightly less flustered than the rest of the department and was able to actually respond to Allen. "Ah, Allen. How are you?"

"Very confused actually. Everyone has been acting strange since Lavi and Lenalee got back. They are all acting distracted and blushing. Don't tell me you made some weird potion!" Allen retreated a few steps just in case.

"What? No! I haven't made any potions for a while now. All the blushing is just an effect the new exorcist seems to have on people."

"The new exorcist? Reever talked about him too, who is he?" Allen was curious now, this was not normal.

"He's from the American branch. A General apparently. He's a bit like you, parasitic but has multiple forms of his innocence."

"Really? I thought it was really rare to have innocence like mine."

"Yes he is a unique one. His name is Kieran Lucifer. You two have things in common you should talk to him. Maybe you can show him around the order? We have no idea how long he will be here but since he was just here to order some uniforms and a special room it may be for a while. Have fun Allen but be careful, he's not a man you want to make angry."

_A lot like me? Be careful? I guess I should be extra polite to him then. Better keep Kanda away from him if we want to prevent fights. He always manages to rub everyone the wrong way._ Allen thought as he followed his nose to the cafeteria.

He scanned the faces at the tables but didn't see anyone new. _Maybe he got lost? It can be confusing since all the hallways look the same._ He went up to Jerry and got his food before sitting and tucking in.

As he was about half done with his food he sensed someone sit next to him but strangely didn't hear them which was peculiar, he had very good ears and it is very difficult to move so silently. He heard whispers through the cafeteria, not that out of the ordinary since there was a new exorcist but the people whispering were all quite a distance away from where Allen was sitting as if they were making sure he couldn't hear them. Him or someone near him.

* * *

><p>Allen looked up from his food and saw Lavi and Lenalee sitting a few tables away with Kanda. None of them were eating, they just stared in his direction. The expression on Lavi's and Lenalee's faces were much like they were last night but it was Kanda's expression that caught Allen's attention. The Japanese man's eyes were wide, which was the equivalent of a shocked expression on anyone else.<p>

He paused in his efforts to inhale his food and turned to his right where the other person was and froze.

This must be the American General Komui told him about. Allen's only thought was: _How could I possibly have anything in common with this man?_

The man was only sitting but he _towered_ over Allen who was a bit under average height but _still_. The man next to him must be six and a half feet tall Allen guessed as the man in question was sitting and so he could not tell. The man had long silky black hair much like Kanda's but his bangs were cut at a slant across his face. He had an incredibly handsome, chiseled face with sharp cheekbones under gorgeous emerald green eyes.

Those eyes looked at Allen before the man, _Kieran_, Allen reminded himself turned to face the small pale boy. His face as well as any other skin visible was an even tan. He seemed to be in good shape as all exorcists were but since he was a full grown man; his muscles were clearly defined under his black muscle shirt. The muscles of his huge shoulders rippled as he turned his body to face Allen. He threw one leg over the bench he was sitting on and straddled it, a huge slice of ham still in one hand.

It wasn't until he saw the ham that Allen saw what the man was eating. His tray was stacked high with meat. Every single item was a kind of meat; turkey, chicken legs, ham, sausage, burgers, steaks. All still steaming, fresh from Jerry's kitchen.

The man dropped the piece of ham he was holding and wiped his hand with a napkin before offering it to Allen. Allen took it hesitantly and looked up into the man's face, a polite smile on his face. The man smiled back at him warmly.

"Hey there. The name's Kieran. American branch General. Nice to meet you." The man rumbled, his voice almost impossibly deep. It gave Allen shivers.

"Allen Walker. European branch exorcist. It's a pleasure to meet you was well Kieran." His smile now more friendly and less polite.

"Got a lot of food there for someone so small if you don't mind me saying." He said, gesturing at the food on Allen's half demolished tray.

Allen smiled at Kieran, deciding he liked him. "I don't mind at all. I'm a parasitic innocence user so I have to eat a lot to keep up my energy. You seem to eat a lot as well," Gesturing to Kieran's tray, "If you don't mind me saying."

"Hah! No I don't mind it a bit. I'm also a parasite user. I need a lot of meat to keep my innocence happy. He's a picky one. Not that I mind much, I have to say I love meat so I can't rightly complain."

Allen laughed at that before he caught what Kieran had said. "I didn't know innocence had a gender. And you said you knew yours liked meat? How can that be?"

"It has to do with being parasitic. We are closer to our innocence than other exorcists so we can pick up on more of their feelings. And yes," Seeing Allen about to say something, "Innocence do have feelings. Haven't you ever felt a connection when you invocate?"

Allen nodded; he had felt a kind of warmth and pleasure when his synchronization rate went up, like he became closer to something. He grinned up at the man next to him, glad he could learn something new about his innocence.

" So what is the name of your innocence? Mine is called Death Fangs." Kieran smiled lightly at the small boy.

"Mine is called Crowned Clown. Komui said that you have multiple forms of innocence like me, is that true?"

"Yeah it is. My lighter form is just changing my hands and feet and my max invocation changes my whole body."

"What do you mean changes your body?" He was very curious about this man whose power's seemed to be a lot like his own.

Kieran grinned down at him. "That's a secret my young friend. You'll have to figure that out yourself or go on a mission with me."

"I'd love to! I can tell I can learn a lot from you." He smiled innocently at the older man, missing the predatory glint in Kieran's eyes at his words.

Kanda's POV

Kanda didn't miss the look in the man's eyes. He saw it and he did not like it one bit. He had a weird feeling about this exorcist; the man seemed to give out a aura that made everyone around him notice how attractive he was. He admitted the man's voice did make a strange shiver go down his spine but he ignored it. He didn't care what the strange man made him feel, he just wanted him away from the Moyashi.

_Damnit, I can't talk to him without picking a fight with him and can't even see him without getting these weird, feelings._ Kanda glared at the stranger before turning his gaze to the pale boy.

Allen's skin was almost as pale as his hair, a creamy off white that he knew from treating him on missions was smooth and soft. Allen's pure white hair framed his soft face nicely, barely touching his shoulders. His silver eyes were clear and bright, his face angelic except for the red scar running through his left eye to make a pentagram on his forehead. That scar and Allen's left arm were the only things marring a perfect beauty.

The stranger bore an almost uncanny resemblance to Kanda himself and he didn't like seeing Allen laughing and talking so happily with someone who looked like him. _What if Allen starts to like him? What if he likes Allen? What if he tries to take Allen from me?_ _You don't even know that Allen likes you, you're probably just fooling yourself. He's always that nice to everyone. Maybe if I tried being nicer to him he'll like me back?_ Kanda shook his head at that. It wasn't in his nature to be nice to people. Even adorable British boys._ I need to try, or that man might try and take Allen for his own. I don't like the look in his eyes._

Allen turned to him and they met eyes for a split second before Allen looked away. Kanda had seen surprise flash in Allen's eyes and then sadness before he broke the contact. He waved his hand to Lavi and Lenalee, calling them over. They got up to meet Allen, finally breaking out of their stupor while Kanda stayed where he was, watching.

Allen's POV

As Lavi and Lenalee made their way over to him Allen decided to finish his food and could hear Kieran next to him eating. They sat on the opposite side of the table as Allen and the new exorcist and Allen introduced him, having finished his food. "Guys this Kieran. He's a General from the American branch. He's a parasitic exorcist like me. Kieran this is Lavi and Lenalee."

Kieran nodded to them as he swallowed the last of his food, stopping to drink a glass of water before replying, "Nice to meet the two of you. Miss Lenalee you are Komui's sister aren't you? He was ranting about you when I met you earlier. Something about all the dirty men in this place tainting you or something." He looked at her, confused.

Lenalee blushed at his deep voice. "Ah, yes. Sorry. Brother is like that a lot. He is a bit too concerned about me I'm afraid."

Lavi nodded. "Yeah Komui's kind of crazy like that. He's got a sister complex. It causes problems every now and then. Usually because it distracts him from his work." Lavi grinned brightly at the man sitting across from him and Kieran smirked back, a strange light in his eyes as he looked at the redheaded exorcist.

Allen was about to add to Lavi's comment when there was a loud crash and the ground rumbled. A huge robot wearing a beret stomped into the cafeteria, pieces of stone and dust on it. It had the words _Komurin X!V_ written on its side and two long arms with pincers. It pounded towards the table the four were sitting at and yelled in a robotic voice "Male presence detected near Lenalee Lee. Guard systems activate!"

"What is that?" Kieran asked Allen as the three sighed at the robot.

"It's a Komurin. These stupid robots Komui keeps making even though everyone tells him not to." Lavi supplied.

"He's not supposed to make them? Does that mean its fine if I destroy it?" Kieran raised an ebony eyebrow.

Allen nodded at him. "We have to stop it. They always end up causing a lot of trouble and break things. Sometimes people get injured. It needs to be stopped as soon as possible."

"Got it." Kieran grinned like a wolf as he leapt free of the table, landing lightly on his feet. "I'll just take it out now then. Before it can cause any more mischief."

"Wait, they are really tough to…" Allen started until Kieran launched himself at the robot. Without even invocating Kieran moved unnaturally fast as he ran toward the machine. He dodged one of the pincers before he leapt at the Komurin's head. He landed on its body and grabbed its head with both hands. With a loud growl he tore the head clean off, standing on the body as the Komurin slowly collapsed, jumping clear as it hit the ground.

Kieran tossed the robot head toward the body of the downed robot before turning to walk back to the table where Allen, Lavi and Lenalee were still sitting, frozen after the shock of his sudden attack. Allen stood to greet the man as he reached the table and could now tell the great difference in height between the two exorcists. Allen was not tall, he was under average for a boy who was 15 but Kieran absolutely towered over him. He must have been close to 7 feet tall, making him the tallest person in the Order. _No wonder he needs custom clothes and bed! He's huge!_ It wasn't only his height that was large either, his shoulders must have been twice the width of Allen's if not more.

Kieran rolled his shoulders as if they were sore so Allen asked, concerned, "Are you all right Kieran? The Komurins are pretty tough but I see you're really strong, normally one person can take them on by themselves."

Kieran looked down at him surprised. "What? Oh, I'm not sore. My back just tensed up. That thing was nothing. It wasn't even tough enough to make me invocate. Komui should work on them to make them stronger. If he did they might actually be useful for something." His eyes darkened as he spotted Komui beginning to bawl over his newest machine. "I'm going to talk to Komui then head to bed. I'll talk to you all tomorrow."

Allen watched him stalk towards Komui and was shocked to see Komui's face turn to one of fear as he saw the massive exorcist approaching. Komui looked as he was being scolded by Lenalee but looked even more serious and abashed than normal. He looked at the ground as Kieran left the cafeteria, seemingly ignorant of the reaction he had on Komui and the crowd.

He turned back to Lavi and saw him staring after Kieran. "He wasn't even winded from taking out that Komurin. He didn't even use his innocence! It usually takes us several exorcists and finders to take one down and by the time we do everyone is exhausted! He didn't even flinch!"

"He's obviously in a whole different league than us." Lenalee said quietly, watching her brother quietly picking up the pieces of his wrecked invention before retreating to the science department.

"I don't think even Master could keep up with him. Are all American exorcists this much better than we are? I thought there were more akuma here so we'd have more practice but Kieran clearly is very strong. I really want to know what his innocence does." Allen wondered.

"I do too," Lavi agreed, "All the Generals have unique innocence and he's a parasite type, it must be really strong. I wonder how long he's had his innocence."

Lenalee saw Reever as he made his way around the cafeteria, looking at the remains of the Komurin and called him over.

"What happened here? I heard the Komurin break through one of the walls of the Science Department a while ago but it's already been taken care of? How did that happen? It usually takes a while." He looked at them, very much confused.

"It was Kieran, Reever. He took it out in seconds after we told him it needed to be destroyed. He didn't even invocate!" Allen supplied and when Reever didn't look surprised asked him, "You don't look shocked Reever, you knew he was strong? How much do you know about him? Do you know what his innocence does? I know it's called Death Fangs and that it's parasitic but that's all he would tell me."

Reever sighed. "I don't know much about his innocence. Apparently he was found a couple of months ago in the Rocky Mountains and he became an exorcist. He somehow managed to become a critical point breaker within a few months of entering the Order and became a General. He is currently the most powerful General in the American branch and quite possibly in the whole Order."

"But what is he doing here then? Is there going to be some big battle here or something?" Lavi asked, thoroughly surprised.

Reever on shook his head and snorted. "Apparently he's here because he got bored at the American branch and wanted to travel. He apparently was from Germany and wanted to visit. The American branch head couldn't refuse him and let him go as long as he promised to behave himself."

Lavi could only gape at Reever. _He came to Europe because he was BORED? And he somehow managed to get the branch head to say yes? I heard she was really strict and didn't let anyone leave when not on assignments. How did he do it?_ Lavi decided he was going to do some snooping into this Kieran person.

Reever turned to help clean up before he stopped and turned around to warn the exorcists, "I will say this though; do not make him angry. Don't pick fights with him if you can avoid it and do NOT in any way make him think you're looking down on him. He does not take kindly to people who are rude to him and he is VERY powerful. No one knows how powerful he really is and I don't want to find out by him testing it out on you. He has never lost a fight since he became a General. Don't provoke him in any way. Also be wary of him. He is much more primal than ordinary people. Try not to let him get too excited, you might regret it."

And he left the three exorcists with that thought before going to clean up Komui's mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda was up as usual and doing his morning training when he heard loud talking down the hall. He pulled on his exorcist coat and walked down the hall toward the sound which was coming from the Science Department. He glared at the people blocking the entrance to the room until they moved out of his way. He wasn't that interested in what they were being so loud about but he wanted to make sure it wasn't something that could affect him. He looked into the main room and scowled.

All the noise was for that damn exorcist who had been talking to Allen last night. Scientists crowded around him, admiring the way he looked in his new exorcist coat, which was exactly the same one as the one Kanda was wearing but it looked _so_ different on him. Kanda stood glaring at the man and was surprised when he looked up and met Kanda's eyes.

Regular POV

Emerald green burned into cobalt blue for a few seconds as the crowd realized who Kieran was staring at. Their auras seemed to crackle out at each other and Kieran strode over to Kanda, staring down at him. Kanda's aura was normal for him, full of annoyance and anger but Kieran's was very odd, it was amused but also cynical and bestial with raging undertones of pure power.

He looked down at Kanda and smiled. It was not a bright happy smile or one holding any amusement; it was a cold stretch of lips that made him resemble a predator. He bent down and simply whispered, "So you like the small, pure types do you?" before exiting into the hallway, causing even more people to talk. Kanda was frozen to the spot, his eyes wide. _How did he know?_

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts and stalked off to get his breakfast.

Kieran was here too. Kanda scowled into his soba as he watched the man from a secluded corner of the cafeteria.

Kieran was eating by himself this time, sitting with his back to a pillar with a view of the whole cafeteria. His eyes shifted around the cafeteria, glancing at faces, making note of different hallways and the placement of the windows in the ceiling. He ate his food quickly and quietly, wondering how long it would take for him to get bored of this place. He could always find some toys to help pass the time. That little albino looked like he could be fun, he could also piss off that scowling samurai brat at the same time which was a bonus. But little Allen was a bit too innocent for his tastes, he would break him too quickly. That red head looked promising, he seemed like he'd have lovely screams. He was taller too and so less likely to break. Allen was also apparently Cross' apprentice, that could be interesting. He wondered if he could trick Cross into coming back. It had been a while since he'd seen that womanizing man.

Kieran grinned to himself. Cross was a fun thing. He knew that he was the reason Cross turned to women and drinking. Poor man just couldn't go without his exceptional skills. Cross would be a good time if he could hunt him down, he'd surely be nice and tense. It had been a long time. Yes, he was going to hunt down Cross. He'd decided. Cross could wait a bit though. He was going to have some fun with these fragile little exorcists first. He chuckled as his grin grew and anyone who saw it might have noticed its resemblance to the smiles worn by the Noah.

Allen couldn't find Kieran at all until lunch when he saw the steam from his food in the air. He set his tray nest to Kieran and sat next to the older man. "Afternoon," He said with a bright smile.

"Afternoon to you too," was Kieran's response before he dug into his food. When they were both finished they stayed and talked.

"So you're only 15 Allen? That's pretty young to be an exorcist at your level."

Allen nodded. "Yeah but it's what I've been training for most of my life after Master Cross took me in." Allen actually shuddered at the mention of his master.

"Cross huh? He's still his same old bastard self then by your reaction." Kieran smirked at the boy.

"You know Master? How? Because you're both Generals?" Allen was very curious how Kieran knew Cross.

"Ah yeah, we go way back. I met him when I first became a General at a meeting. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten me." Kieran smiled darkly and Allen dismissed it as bad memories like his own.

That was when Kieran saw the golden golem fluttering over Allen's shoulder. He froze, not even breathing for a few seconds, his eyes set on the golem. Allen noticed and turned to look at him about to ask what was wrong when Kieran's hand shot past Allen's head to grab the golem.

"What?" Allen was startled by Kieran's sudden movement and looked to Kieran only to see him holding Timcanpy in a firm grip. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Now that I have this guy." Kieran grinned like a wolf, something dark flashing in his eyes and made Allen shiver.

"You know about Timanpy? He was Master's golem. He left him with me to watch." Allen was still puzzled about the cause of Kieran's expression when he pulled out a slip of paper folded up.

"Yeah I know all about this little box of tricks. He can transport things to people he knows." Kieran held the paper up to Tim's mouth and told it, "Now you're gonna send this to Cross alright? I know you can and if I find out it didn't get to Cross bad things will happen."

The golem actually seemed to sweat a bit faced with Kieran's grin. "Yeah you remember me do you? You don't like cats do you Tim?" The grin grew even more, showing strangely teeth that seemed to sharpen. "I can easily find some cats who would love to eat you up for a bit and hide you somewhere."

The golem opened its mouth carefully and Kieran placed the paper in his mouth. When it closed its mouth Kieran's face went to normal and Tim relaxed.

Allen had no idea what just happened. Only that Kieran somehow knew more about Tim than he did and blackmailed the golem into giving something to his Master.

Kieran grinned that wolf grin again and clasped his hands. "And now we wait. It shouldn't take long with my message. Cross can move quite fast when he wishes to, especially without taking any side trips."

Allen was confused again. "What do you mean? Master is always slow. He stops at every town to drink and flirt."

Kieran simply smiled at him. "Not with the message I sent him. He will not stop at all until he gets here. He can't wait to see me after all." The grin was back and Allen decided he didn't want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Kieran was doing some warm up in the training room when Allen, his two friends from last night and the moody samurai walked in. The samurai stalked off into an isolated section of the room and started to meditate while Allen and the others stared at him.

"How can you do that Kieran? Isn't it really hard to balance?" Lavi gaped.

Kieran was doing pushups with his thumb as his body was straight up from the floor. It was much like how Allen balanced a chair on 2 legs and did his pushups on that but Kieran had a loop of rope secured to the ceiling that reached down to about a foot from the ground. Kieran had one thumb in the loop and was pushing up from that. Moving as the rope swayed back and forth from his weight yet he stayed perfectly balanced.

"Huh? Oh yeah it took me a while to get enough balance but I can do it pretty easily now. It helps your balance and your muscles because you use them all to stay upright." Kieran said easily as he finished his fifth cycle of hundred. He leaned slightly and brought his feet under him quickly. He stood upright, his shirt sticking to his torso from his sweat, showing the definition in his muscles.

Lavi POV

Lavi felt weird again, like he had that first day Kieran came. His heart seemed to beat too fast and he felt strangely hot. Kieran bent down so their heads were next to each other and breathed into his ear, "Are you alright Lavi?" The sound of Kieran's deep voice almost whispered into his ear made his legs suddenly feel weak. He almost fell before Kieran caught his arm, holding him upright.

"Lavi are you okay?" Lenalee asked worriedly seeing his flushed face. Lavi instantly snapped out of it and stood on his own, giving Kieran an embarrassed face.

"Sorry Kieran. I'm fine Lenalee." He grinned at her before moving on to his own exercises.

Kanda POV

Kanda had seen the whole strange exchange between the rabbit and the stranger. How Lavi seemed to get lightheaded after seeing Kieran sweat and being near him. Maybe there was something about this new exorcist's sweat? He scowled at the newcomer as he tried to make sense of what he'd seen.

He felt someone standing over him and looked up to scowl into the face of Kieran who seemed rather pleased with himself. "Trying to figure out what I did to your little red friend?" He smiled at the scowling young man.

"Che. I don't give a damn about what you did to the baka usagi."

"Stupid rabbit? That's not very nice to your friend is it? You should try being nicer. It might help your relationships." Kanda's eyes widened and Kieran only smiled as he waltzed out of the training hall.

_Okay. Now I know for sure that he knows about me liking Allen. What am I going to do? Damn this sucks._

He glared at the door as if the man was still there, wondering what to do about Allen.

Allen's POV

Allen seemed to be getting confused a lot. It was getting annoying. He still had no idea why Lavi had acted so weird after seeing Kieran sweating though he has felt a little weird himself, warm and tingly. _But why had he gone over and talked to Kanda after? Does he like Kanda? Kanda just looked pissed off at him but Kieran wasn't intimidated at all. What's going on with those two? _ Allen liked Kieran, he seemed to know much more about parasite innocence than anyone else and he was pretty friendly apart from those weird moments when his aura seemed to change but Allen didn't want him to take Kanda. He liked Kanda a lot and didn't want anyone else to get him before he could at least admit to his feelings. He was gonna go and talk to Kieran when he had a chance.

His stomach rumbled loudly. After dinner.

He couldn't find Kieran at all in the dining hall and Jerry said that he had already eaten and left. _ He must have gone to bed already. He's probably still tired from the trip over here. It is a long trip, anyone would be exhausted._ He would try and find Kieran tomorrow.

Allen had been looking for Kieran all day and couldn't find even a trace of the man's presence. The only one who had seen Kieran had been Jerry when he came to eat and leave as soon as he was done. He went out the gatekeeper who had seen Kieran. The man had apparently left for the nearest town after breakfast hours were over. It was already past noon and Kieran wasn't back yet. Allen was starting to worry when he saw Kieran come in the gate, on the way to his room with large bags.

Allen ran over to him, glad that he was alright. "Where have you been all day Kieran?"

"Just doing some shopping in the town a few miles away. I went to the closest one but they didn't have what I wanted so I went the next town over."

"But that's like twenty miles away! Did you walk the whole way? No wonder it took you so long to get back." Allen was amazed. It would have taken several hours just to get to the next town over much less there and back.

"It didn't take that long. I ran the whole way back. It only took around an hour." Kieran shrugged, opening the door to his room. "Care to come in?"

Allen didn't respond, just followed the man into the customized room. The first thing he noticed was the bed as it was the room's main feature. The bed was king sized and possibly a bit longer than that. It was absolutely _huge_, easily twice the width of the normal beds and several feet longer. Kieran pulled fabric out of his bags and began making the bed. The sheets were silk in gorgeous jewel tones with a nice soft blanket for cold nights.

There was also the usual dresser and closet that all rooms had, there was a mirror hanging over the dresser and Kieran glanced at his expression only to pause, noticing how sweaty and dirty he was.

"Hey Allen do you want to go take a quick bath before dinner? I feel gross." He looked back at Allen who was looking at him.

"Sure. I was going to take one later but if we go now the baths are less crowded." He nodded.

"After you then. I don't know where they are." He gestured to the door and followed the boy out.

Kieran watched Allen's cute little ass as he led the way to the baths, oblivious to where Kieran's attention was honed in on.

He saw a glimpse of long black hair and turned to grin wolfishly at the scowling samurai, his eyes flashing. The young man simply "Che'd" and slammed the door to his room.

Allen had looked back after seeing Kanda and hearing the door slam, could only sigh.

"Something wrong Allen? That samurai seems to hang around you a lot but doesn't look like he gets along with you." Kieran faked a concerned face. He knew exactly why the man avoided the small teen.

Allen looked down sadly. "Kanda and I are friends. Kind of anyway. He and I are always fighting over the littlest things. It's quite sad if you think about it. I want to get along better but it doesn't seem to work with him."

Kieran's face was blank as he moved towards Allen, slowly pushing the boy back until he was up against one of the columns supporting the ceiling. He leaned down close to Allen's face and whispered in his ear. "You want to be more than friends with Kanda don't you Allen?" Seeing Allen's shocked face he chuckled. "It is very easy to see from my perspective. I am very good at reading people you see. You want to tell him how you feel but are too nervous and afraid he will reject you."

Allen could only stare at Kieran. Was he that obvious? But he had known exactly what Allen was afraid of. "Do you have experience with unrequited love Kieran? You seem very knowledgeable about this sort of thing."

Kieran chuckled darkly into Allen's ear, making him shiver. Kieran's voice made him feel strangely warm inside, his breath coming in pants. "I used to, little lamb. Before I became comfortable with myself. Then I decided I didn't give a damn what others thought and just did what I wanted."

"Little lamb?" Allen sputtered. "I'm not that little! And don't call me a lamb! You're just as bad as Kanda!"

"As Kanda? What does he call you Lamb?" He was interested in what that closet case called his secret love interest.

"He calls me Moyashi." Allen sulked.

"Bean Sprout huh? Not nearly as fitting as my name for you." Kieran grinned.

"How am I a lamb?" Seriously upset. He didn't like how people commented on his height.

"You are white and soft. Sweet and almost too pure for your own good." Allen flushed and twiddled his thumbs. Kieran grabbed his hands in one of his, his other against the pillar blocking Allen's escape. "Makes you look delicious. A big bad wolf could just come and eat you up."

Allen jerked his head up to retort when he noticed how close their faces were. Kieran's emerald eyes burned into his silver and he swallowed. Kieran moved forward, almost touching before snickering. Allen looked at him, shocked. Kieran smiled at him, mischief dancing in his eyes. He bent forward to breathe into Allen's ear. "I won't be the one to taste you, little lamb. You have another in mind, I won't stop him from claiming what he's had his eyes on for so long. But if he takes too long to do so I might change my mind. You keep that in mind Lamb, if you want some loving my door is usually open."

He grinned at Allen's embarrassed face and strode down the hall in the direction of the bath, leaving Allen to try and figure out what just happened. _Wait, someone likes me? They've liked me for a while? He said the person I like has his eyes on me. Kanda? No way. But he said he might change his mind…. Kieran is a very different person than I thought he was. He was so _close_ he could still feel Kieran's breath on his neck._ Allen blushed a deep scarlet before heading after Kieran to the baths, not aware that Kanda had been watching the whole exchange from a shadowed hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with more. This is the last of the pre-written chapters so the next ones will probably take a bit longer. Thank you to those who did review and I am sorry that Kieran seems rather perfect, I will be getting to his flaws soon. Hopefully. I'll do my best.

I do not nor will ever own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Kieran opened the door to the baths and stepped in, waiting until Allen came through before closing it again. He stalked over to the shelves holding towels and other bathing stuff. He stripped to the skin silently, not self conscious in the slightest. He wrapped a towel around his waist and padded to the huge baths and slipped in, leaving his towel folded at the side of the bath. Allen followed, pausing when he saw Kieran's towel out of the water. He looked down at his own towel nervously before he heard Kieran's deep chuckle.<p>

"You don't need to strip. I don't know what kind of customs people here do for bathing. If I wear the towel in the bath then I'd just need to use more towels and it's a pain. Do whatever you're comfortable with. I don't care if other people see me. I have no problem with it." He leaned back in to the sides of the bath, resting his head on the ground.

Allen kept his towel and slipped in to the water. Staying a few feet out of reach he leant back, wetting his hair and starting to wash it. Kieran watched him closely, noticing how his white hair went down to the roots and his black arm connected seamlessly to the normal, pale skin.

"So I'm guessing your hair isn't dyed and that your arm is your innocence."

Allen glanced at him before rinsing. "Yeah, my white hair is because I was cursed and my arm changed after I passed 80% synchronization. You don't seem to have any visible innocence for a parasite user Kieran."

Kieran nodded, scratching his head before dunking his head under the water to start washing it. "Yeah I'm kind of a special case. My innocence isn't in any one designated part of my body. It's infused into my muscles and bones and blood so you can't see mine. Noah would also have trouble if they were to try and destroy my innocence since they would basically have to destroy my whole body."

Allen stared at him as he rinsed his hair, putting conditioner in to make it manageable. He had never met an exorcist like Kieran. The only other parasite user he knew was Krory and his innocence was in his teeth. Then he remembered about the other night with the Komurin. "Is that you are so strong? You took out that Komurin so easily, did the innocence in your muscles help with that?"

"Hm? Oh no. That was all me. I told you before didn't I? I didn't invocate to beat that hunk of metal. I did that with my own raw strength." Allen simply stared as Kieran finished washing and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist before Allen knew what was going on.

_He has nice abs._ Allen thought as Kieran stood, waiting for Allen to get out. _He has the most muscle tone I've ever seen on a person. Must be because he's an adult and an active exorcist. Unlike Master who was lazy and so had much slimmer muscles Kieran's arms and legs were pure muscle that tightened and stretched as he moved. This must be every guy's ideal body type. Wait, body type? What am I talking about? I don't like Kieran! I like Kanda! He did smell really good though, what is that? It can't be cologne, he just got out of the bath. Wonder what it is.._ Allen snapped out of it when the smell suddenly disappeared. He looked up at Kieran, flushing as he remembered what he had been thinking.

Kieran smirked at him, offering a hand to help him out of the tub. He pulled him out easily once Allen took his hand, as if he didn't weigh anything at all.

"Quite a sexy look you have there Lamb. Thinking about something?" He chucked darkly. "Or would you prefer me to take back waiting for you and simply bring you back to my room now? I'll take good care of you." He leaned down to breathe into Allen's ear. His eyes had a dark glint to them that made Allen's breath hitch and his legs weaken. That smell was back. Allen realized it was coming from Kieran himself.

"What is that smell? Every time I smell it I feel weird." Allen's eyes were slightly glassy and he jerked his eyes away from Kieran's.

"It's just my natural scent. I had it checked out by the nurse here and apparently I give off pheromones. You know what those are right? They make people sexually attracted to me. Like animal magnetism." He grinned at Allen's flushed face and left to dress.

Kieran had essentially disappeared from the baths and Allen decided he was tired of looking for the man for the day and decided it was time for dinner. His stomach rumbled in approval and he was off.

After only getting lost three times he found the cafeteria. It wasn't until he had his food and was seated at his usual table that he spotted Lavi and Kieran sitting on the other side of the cafeteria.

He was about to call out to them when he saw Lavi's face. Lavi was blushing and only seemed to get more red as Kieran whispered heatedly into his ear. Kieran had that wolf smile on his face again as he leant down to reach the red head's level. He then extracted himself from the bench and sauntered off towards his room, throwing one last smirk at Lavi, who blushed up to his ears.

Lavi stood quickly once Kieran was out of sight and fled in the opposite direction. Allen sighed, he'd find out what was going on eventually.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? I honestly can't remember what I wrote in this chapter. Oh yeah! Bath scene. Kieran totally coming on to Allen. So yeah. Kieran's clearly got some kinks. He will get worse. He's a horny devil I'm warning you now.<p>

Please review cause I can't make it better if I don't get feedback. Plus it makes me feel all fuzzy inside when you tell me your opinions on it.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the next chapter. I had it started apparently and just finished it now. We get to see a bit of Kieran's faults in this one. kinda. I don't know if you'd see them as faults or not but I do.

So I've re-read this story and got motivated again to write for it. So you might be getting more chapters in the near future. Not promising anything but maybe.

I no own D. Gray Man

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me Komui-san?" Allen asked as he entered the scientist's office.<p>

"Ah, Allen-kun, come in." Allen walked over to the couch and sat down, sinking into the cushions. "I have a mission for you. The rest of your group should be here soon."

The door slammed open as he finished and Kanda stalked in with a deeper scowl than usual on his face. Kieran walked in a little behind the samurai, a satisfied smirk planted on his face.

He would be the reason for Kanda's mood, Allen thought. Everyone could tell in the week that Kieran had been at the Order that Kanda clearly hated the man. He would immediately leave the area if he saw Kieran and would avoid any place the man had been recently. Kieran noticed this and made a point to pester the samurai whenever he got the chance, clearly finding much amusement in annoying the temperamental man.

Kieran smiled darkly at Kanda who was standing against the wall and sat down next to Allen, his extra weight making the couch pillows to sink and Allen lean against him.

Allen looked up at him curiously but he only smiled back, a light in his eyes.

Kanda's frown got even deeper, if that was even possible.

"What do you want Komui? I was training." Kanda demanded with a glare at the supervisor.

"I have a mission that I need done and it looks like it could be tough so I'm sending you three to go and retrieve some innocence we suspect is there."

"All three of us have to go? It's that tough of a mission? And where is there exactly?" Allen was getting nervous; he'd have to travel with Kanda _and_ Kieran? Kanda was tough enough to work with without him glaring at Kieran and making his mood even worse.

"Yes all of you have to go. We've received reports of traces of innocence in the area but finders were not able to locate the exact position of the innocence, they could only narrow down the area to the Red Light District in Munich, Germany."

Kieran perked up at that, "Munich? Really? That's great, I know my way around there pretty well. Even better in the Red Light District." That wolfish smile spread across his face at his last words, something that was beginning to appear common to Allen.

"Yes Munich. Hopefully you'll be able to find your way around better then." Komui must have missed the grin on Kieran's face as he was looking down at the mission sheet. "We suspect it is centered around the sex district, possibly in one of the pleasure houses, since the victims all seem to have frequented that area." Komui's face was completely blank as he relayed the information while Allen blushed bright red at the place they would have to go to, even Kanda looked slightly uncomfortable. Kieran looked thrilled in comparison.

"So that is why Komui is sending the three of us instead of Lenalee." Allen commented after they had exited the office to go and pack. "He never would have sent her to such a place. I don't think I would even want to go given a chance." Allen was nervous, this was going to be a very awkward mission.

"Hmm? Are you nervous Lamb? Don't worry I'll protect you should the need arise. You will likely need someone to watch over you so no one tries to steal you. You are too cute to walk around a Red Light District and be safe." Kieran smiled down at the boy, completely honest.

_Considering he's likely the only one who's been to one, I'm afraid he might be right. What am I going to do?_ Allen panicked a little inside, he was not looking forward to this mission. Hopefully they could get it over with quickly.

"Che" Was all Kanda apparently had to offer but it was enough for Kieran who turned to him then.

"You too. You are rather pretty for a boy so you'll have to watch out as well. There are way too many people with weird thoughts for you to be safe either. You two will have to watch each other's backs. It'll be easier than trying to fend off people on your own." His stare was even as Kanda looked at him in surprise, completely confident that what he said was true.

The three separated to their separate rooms to hurry and pack, the sooner they left the sooner they could get it over with and leave.

Kieran smirked to himself as he stood by the boats, waiting for his two travel companions with the finder. _This is going to be fun._

The train ride had passed relatively quietly, Kieran sleeping through the entire ride, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the other passengers. He was rather eye catching with his huge size alone. Allen had had to sit next to Kanda because there was no space next to Kieran; he took up a whole row by himself.

That had been relatively awkward until Kanda had apparently fallen asleep, leaning on Allen's shoulder as he dozed quietly. Allen had watched him the rest of the trip, tracing his face with a light touch. He had jumped as the train came to its stop, both men waking immediately. They had exited the train after collecting their bags, Kanda running a finger across his cheek, a thoughtful look on his face.

They reached their inn, a modest building a few blocks outside of the Red Light District. They had chosen the place for that reason; it was a safe distance from the District so that they would not need to worry about the dangers that they would have to avoid if they stayed in the District.

They agreed to start their mission the next day, settling in for the night as the train ride had been long. Kanda and Allen stared at each other from across the room. They had to share a room since Kieran had taken the other room and put both beds together, even then it was too short for him but he had to deal. Kanda turned over to face the wall with a "che" growling "get some sleep" to Allen before blowing out the light.

Kieran looked up at Kanda and Allen as they came down the stairs the next morning. They both looked rather tired and Kieran smirked. "Sleep well?"

Kanda scowled at him, turning away when the man stayed unaffected.

"Not really. Nervous about the mission I guess." Allen answered honestly, smiling.

Kieran chuckled. "Well then I suppose we'll just have to hurry it up so you two can get some sleep." He winked at Allen who flushed before heading out the inn door, ignoring Kanda's glare that was surely burning into his back.

He led the way towards the District, clearly visible by lights on even in the day. They spent the remainder of the day asking around the shops that were open, searching for which shop in particular had the disappearances centered around. Kieran had gotten word from a call girl that they most likely wanted a shop called "The Silver Mare" that was in the center of the Red Light District. The Exorcists agreed to return later and check out the shop. They returned to their inn where Kieran had taken a nap in his room, claiming he needed to "charge up for the night."

The District was a different sight that night, lit up with colored lights and the bright colors of the courtesans. The streets were packed and Kieran had kept the younger exorcists close to him as he maneuvered through the crowd. Kanda had growled at the man at first but held his tongue when he saw the hungry looks in the eyes of the crowd. Allen could only second his thoughts; he didn't want to be in this crowd alone.

They stood in front of a shop with dark windows and a sign of a white horse with sparkling eyes and figured they were at the right place. Kieran walked straight in, ignoring the call girl out front who was flirting with him. He had to turn his shoulders so that he could fit in the door and pulled the two Exorcists in after him, the call girl clinging to Kanda's arm, ignoring his fiercest glare.

He stared down at the girl, his eyes going dark and rumbled "Let the boy go." She shivered in fright and immediately released the samurai, who had run out of ways to remove the girl without harming her.

He turned to the woman sitting behind the desk who was staring at him with interest. He barely had enough room to stand upright. "What can I do for you handsome?" She purred.

He stared at her evenly. "I want to know why the patrons of this establishment have been disappearing." His voice was level, completely serious. The woman looked at him in shock, then seemed to think of something. "Don't lie to me. I know people who came here have been going missing. Do you know why?"

She shook her head, slightly afraid when faced with a completely unyielding Kieran. She took out something from under the counter. "It might have been this. It's the tradition at the Silver Mare to touch it for good luck with their endeavors." Her tone when she said "endeavors" clearly meant that she wasn't talking about business. Kieran looked down at the object, it was a bow that appeared to be made of silver. Kanda and Allen looked around Kieran at the bow, feeling the slight purity given off by innocence. They looked up at Kieran who was nodding.

"Yes that is it. This is what is causing the disappearances. I need to take this with me. If I do not then people will continue to vanish or worse."

She looked bothered. "If you are right about it being the reason then I would want you to take it as far away from here as possible. But I can't give it to you for free. What to do?"

Kieran smiled at her, light gleaming in his emerald eyes. "How about I become the last patron to follow tradition?"

She clearly understood what he meant and nodded. "That would work I suppose. I can always look for a replacement some other night. What about those two? they do look pretty young to be here in the first place."

Kieran shook his head. "No those two are just here to help me out. They'll stay down here if that's alright. Wouldn't want to value their honor by sending them outside." He winked at her, putting down the amount of money he thought would be necessary.

She smiled at him. "No we wouldn't. What kind do you like? Gender?" She took up the money as she gestured for the other two to have a seat in the corner of the shop.

Kieran had a very predatory look in his eyes as he grinned, showing very sharp teeth. "Either, doesn't matter to me. I need one who can handle a lot. It has been a while for me. I need someone who can keep up."

The woman flushed. "Alright then. Dash hasn't had a good ride in a while. Try him. If he isn't up to it why don't you come on back and I'll give you another, though you'll have to pay for each new one. He's up in room twelve."

He smirked at her before turning to the stairs. He paused halfway up, turning to his companions. "You stay there alright? I shouldn't be too long. Don't let anyone take you out of the shop. You are relatively safe in here. Much safer than outside. I'm off to have some fun. See you later."

"What is he doing?" Allen asked. He had no idea what was going on. Kanda kind of looked like he knew what was going on but he was blushing lightly, why was he doing that?

She shopkeeper chuckled. "Oh you are an innocent one aren't you? Your looks match. Your friend went to blow off some steam using the entertainers we have upstairs. Looks like we'll have a good profit today, even if your friend will tire half our staff."

Allen was even more confused now. How would Kieran tire out the workers? Then he remembered what Komui had said about the sex shops and blushed all the way to his ears.

"Ah. Looks like you understand. I don't think we'll be able to do any more business tonight when your friend is done. Oh well, at least they'll have a good story for tomorrow. I'm definitely going to be asking each of his partners about it. Too bad I don't work the sheets any more, I think I'd like to have a go at him."

The woman spent the next few minutes daydreaming while Kanda and Allen tried to forget where they were.

Kieran stomped down the stairs less than half an hour later, his clothes out of place and simply said "I need another one. Who else you got?"

The woman gave him another name and room number and he told her "might as well wait till I'm done. I'll pay the total then." Then he turned back to the stairs, fire in his eyes.

"You might be waiting for longer than you thought boys." The woman smiled at them, they could only flush. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>So yeah... Kieran is kind of a horn dog. He's a really horny fucker. Confident too. Little too confident. Oh well. That is how I made him.<p>

So... yeah... next chapter I will likely be attempting a battle scene. What am I saying of course the next chapter will have a battle scene. I doubt it will be very good but please bear with me.

Hope you liked this chapter. Please Read and Review. Leave me lots and lots of comments! I like them! I do!


	6. Chapter 6

So here ya go. Here's another chapter. I feel like I am gonna be ending this story soon... Any suggestions? I might just end it after he tormets Cross a bit. I might have Kieran meet Tyki and have some TykixOC action. Comment if you would like to see that, I'll have to figure out how I want to write that.

So I no own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Allen looked up to the sound of someone coming down the stairs of the Silver Mare. It was Kieran, unsurprisingly, his eyes clear of the predatory light they had held the past four times he had come down the stairs only to head back up after speaking briefly with the woman at the counter.<p>

"You done then?" the woman looked up at him, smiling.

He smiled at her as he calculated the price in his head. "Yes I suppose. I still need some energy for the trip back home so I'll stop now. Plus I think my companions have waited long enough for me, it would be rude for me to make them wait any longer."

Kanda looked up at him surprised. _He wasn't done? He'd been up there for nearly two hours and he still has energy? I don't want to know how his partners dealt with it. _Kieran had glanced at him and smiled at him.

Allen stood and stretched, getting the knots out of his limbs that had been still for too long. Kieran paid the woman and she handed over the bow, smiling at him. He gave her a smile in thanks as the three left the shop.

Kieran herded the boys in front of him, them being safer with him close behind them to prevent any people from approaching the attractive boys. They made it out of the district and to their inn without incident, hurrying to their rooms to pack and leave for the train station.

Kieran suddenly stopped, lifting his head to the night air. He appeared to be smelling the air. Allen was wondering just what he was doing when his eye activated, revealing a horde of akuma a mile from their location.

Kieran and Allen rushed towards the akuma instantly, Kanda following slightly behind after seeing Allen's left eye. _How did Kieran know there were akuma? I doubt he was told about Allen's eye. He couldn't actually have _smelled_ them could he?_

His focus was drawn forwards as they rapidly approached the akuma, Allen already activating the first stage of his innocence, his white cloak wrapping around his shoulders and mask covering his eyes.

Kanda followed suit "Innocence activate! First illusion: Netherworld Insects!" He leapt at a Level One, slashing through it completely and turning to the next.

Kieran stood and watched the two younger Exorcists as they raced around the battlefield, slashing through Level Ones and a few Level Twos with ease. _These children have spent a lot of time in battles. Well for what I've heard about them at the branch it's not by choice._ He smiled grimly at the thought, barely noticing the Level Two coming at him.

Allen was about to shout a warning to the General when the man leapt out of the way of the akuma, then jumping back at the machine and punching it, making it shatter. Allen stared at the man, who apparently had managed to destroy a Level Two without using his Innocence.

The man bent over slightly, eyes gleaming. "Innocence activate! Level One: Black claws!" A darkness seemed to gather on his hands and feet, solidifying into sharp claws before he threw himself at a group of Level Ones. He slashed through the machines, huge grin splitting his face in savage glee.

Kanda paused, a clear ring around him from where the akuma attacking him had been. The General was plowing through masses of akuma, using all four limbs as he slashed at the simple machines. He grinned as he tore off the head of a Level Two with a single slash of a claw. The man stopped, once again scenting the air before his lips pulled back, revealing teeth that seemed to be sharpening.

"Level Threes on their way boys! Time for the fun!" The General crowed gleefully. "Let's do this. Before I get bored." The man dropped to all fours as the akuma around him hesitated, darkness surrounding his entire body. "Innocence activate! Level Two: Death Fangs." The sounds of bones cracking was clear in the air and Allen and Kanda could only stare at the black shape that seemed to be changing, arms and legs reshaping while it grew to more than twice its size. The darkness faded away and a huge black wolf the size of a small house was standing where the General had been, fur appearing to be made of metal wires as it reflected the lights from the town. It opened emerald eyes and pulled back lips from massive jaws, showing teeth as long as Kanda's Mugen. "Let's finish this," the wolf growled impossibly before it shot off towards the approaching Level Threes, Allen and Kanda still staring in shock as the General engaged with the stronger akuma, his innocence fully activated.

They followed after the General even though he seemed to not need any help, possibly grinning(though it was hard to tell on a wolf) as he smashed through the horde of akuma. Allen and Kanda separated, fighting the akuma at the edges of the group, Kieran in the center surrounded.

There was little for them to do as Kieran plowed through his opponents, tearing them to pieces with his fangs or simply running through them as Kanda and Allen watched. They felt somehow that the man _wanted_ to fight the akuma on his own. He stood steady as the last akuma shattered, huffing once before the shadows covered him and he turned back to his normal state.

He made his way over to the two boys, his gaze dark, when he suddenly grabbed Allen. The boy had time for one startled look before Kieran smashed his mouth onto the small boy's. Kanda stared in shock for a moment, dead silent as Kieran seemed to be raping Allen's mouth, the boy turning bright scarlet. The boy seemed to lose all control of his legs and he fell to the ground, Kieran licking his lips as he glanced down at him.

"Thanks for the treat." The man panted, Allen only blushing harder. Kanda finally seemed to realize what had just happened and started forward angrily, brandishing Mugen when Kieran grabbed him and proceeded to give him the save treatment. Kanda actually _blushed _as red as he could possibly go, which was about half as red as Allen currently was, as Kieran's tongue roamed his mouth, teasing and making shudders go down his spine. Kanda's legs finally gave out after slightly longer than Allen's had and he sat on the ground, completely at a loss as to what had just happened. "And two times a charm. I'll see you boys in a bit." The man sauntered back to the town, apparently back to the Red Light District, as if he had not just sent his two teammates to their knees.

Allen was still blushing at his own experience with Kieran but seeing his crush get the same treatment had just made him blush even harder. He had felt a weird heat in his stomach when Kieran had kissed him and it made him uncomfortable, but seeing Kanda blushing had made the feeling even stronger and he clamped a hand to his stomach.

Kanda was _trying _to deny what had just happened but seemed to be having no such luck. He could still feel the man's lips on his own and the strange warmth in his mouth. He covered his mouth with a hand and could tell that he was blushing. He glanced over to see how Allen was handling it but the boy seemed in even worse shape than he was, looking very dazed, his lips slightly parted as he panted. Kanda couldn't help but stare at his lips, they were slightly swollen from the older man's kiss, pink from the pressure. He licked his lips nervously and only then noticed that that was where Allen was staring. He looked at the boy's eyes in shock, having no idea the other boy felt like that towards him, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was just spacing out in his direction. But the boy had seemed focused on his lips, some odd light in his eyes. A light that Kanda had only seen in Kieran's before he went to the rooms of the courtesans.

The two finally regained their feet, wobbling a bit at first, and hesitantly made their way back to the inn to wait for Kieran. They sat on their beds awkwardly, neither quite sure what to do.

Allen stood and walked over to the older boy, fidgeting nervously and avoiding his eyes. "Hey, Kanda?" His voice just above a whisper. "Can I- can I kiss you?"

Kanda looked at him in shock but took Allen's arm in one of his hands. He smirked up at the boy. "Took you long enough to ask. Baka Moyashi."

The boy smiled happily as he kissed his long time crush, softly at first, a tentative brushing of lips. Then more heatedly, as they kissed until they were out of breath, Kanda's tongue slipping in as Allen gasped. Their tongues began to battle for dominance, wrapping and teasing each other before roaming the warm cavern of the other's mouth. They stared at each other as they panted, smiling softly. They knew they wouldn't have to worry anymore. They could have the person they loved most.

Kieran stood outside the younger Exorcists' door and chuckled. _Well I think this is a rather nice outcome for a mission. Can't say I expected to happen that quickly but I suppose I did help them along a bit. And I got to blow off some steam as well. I think everyone won today. Now if I can just get my hands on Cross I can return my branch satisfied._

* * *

><p>So yeah I got Kanda and Allen together. Yay me. Got them together AND had Kieran kind of sort of rape them both. Plus I got to do Kieran's innocence transformation so I am content.<p>

I have no ideas for the next chapter so... yeah...

If you want me to write up a new chapter soon gimme some ideas please!

Read and Review please! I update when I get ideas. If you give me ideas/suggestions then I can think of things and put up new chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

New chappy! Rejoice! So yeah... ENTER CROSS! He is kind of out of character in this but I do have him getting the moves put on him by a man so that was bound to happen.

Hope you like it. I no own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>The three returned to Headquarters feeling content. Kieran had gotten to blow off some steam and Kanda and Allen had learned that their feelings were returned. They had not gone any farther than kissing as they soon left after their confession, but it would likely not be very long until their relationship went to the next step. Kieran seemed very smug and the couple had a weird feeling that he knew what was going on. Considering that he was the one who knew how they both felt when he had just met them, it wasn't very odd to think he could read the atmosphere.<p>

The three went together to Komui's office, Kanda wanting to spend a little more time with Allen before he went to unpack and train, grudgingly accepting Kieran's presence simply because he had to. Komui was, as expected, asleep on his cluttered desk. Kieran scowled in disapproval of the state of the Supervisor's office and stepped to the man's desk, avoiding the teetering piles of papers on the floor. He leant down to the man, using a slightly different method to wake him, "Supervisor Komui. If you don't wake up, something very, very bad is going to happen to you. You wouldn't want that, would you?" His voice was soft but sadistic at the same time, his deep voice only adding to the treat. The man almost shot out of his chair as the General finished, sweating as he stared at the man towering over him.

"A-ah. General Lucifer. You're back." Komui was paling at an amazing rate, still sweating but looking like he understood what was happening now.

Kieran smirked at him and walked back to stand in front of the couch where Kanda and Allen were sitting to one side. "Yes we are back." He took a bundle covered in cloth out of his bag and unwrapped it, revealing the silver bow they had retrieved. He handed the bow to Komui who began to inspect it.

"Yes this is the Innocence. Where did you find it?"

Kanda che'd. "In a brothel. It was some sort of tradition to touch it. He was a customer so the woman would give it to us." He scowled, still not very comfortable with the events of the past day.

Komui looked interested, if a little flushed. "You were a customer? Just you?" He didn't seriously think Kanda or Allen would actually pay for a courtesan, but he felt he needed to ask anyway.

Kanda scowled even more now. "Of course just him. We waited in the front room. Not that we would have needed to anyway, he must have gone through half of their staff. The house must have had a good profit by the time he was done. And he even went back after we beat the akuma nearby." He of course, wasn't going to mention what Kieran did before he went back to the brothel, he would never say that.

Kieran smirked, knowing that the temperamental samurai would never admit to someone taking advantage of him. He didn't seem to notice Komui staring at him until he turned to the man and asked, "We done? I'm gonna go take a nap. See you boys later. Don't have too much fun now!" He walked out of the office without a second glance.

Kanda muttered, "Like you can talk," at the doorway before he stood and followed Allen out, getting a nod from Komui.

* * *

><p>Kieran was missing, most likely sleeping, until dinner where he could be found by tracking the steam coming off his food. He was sitting in his corner again, watching Allen and Kanda talking. The samurai was actually being civil for once, until the redhead showed up and questioned his change in mood. That had lead to Kanda returning to his usual mood and chasing the other around the cafeteria brandishing Mugen.<p>

Kieran was rather pleased with how the last mission had went, he had hoped to tease the samurai a bit more but he assumed he still could. Those kisses after the battle with the akuma had not been entirely planned for, he had just been feeling horny and they were there. He wasn't totally surprised that he had turned to the two boys for a bit of release, they weren't bad looking, not at all. Not that he was very picky. Not like Cross. Kieran smirked. No, not like Cross at all. It was no wonder he hated men so much, Kieran had helped a bit with that, though only a little. Cross had always disliked men and was picky about appearances. He was an ass about it too, which was why he was not so well liked. Unlike Kieran, who knew better than to show his true self to anyone, even a lover. He knew better and kept up good appearances, it just made life easier.

He sighed as he watched the sweet glances the boys gave each other. They were so obviously in love, must be nice. Not that he would be very good at love, it wasn't in his nature to fall for one person. He had his favorites but if needed, anyone would do as long as they were decent enough. No, he was not picky and liked it that way. It was also why gender made no difference in whether he decided to bed someone. Gender didn't matter because he was always dominant. He had been submissive once and only once, when he was much younger. He didn't care for it in the slightest but he knew how to make his partner like it. He knew pleasure very well, very well indeed.

* * *

><p>Kanda didn't like the look on Kieran's face at all. The man had spaced out, looking in their general direction but not at them specifically, his eyes dark again. <em>He's thinking about something perverted. As long as he stays away from Allen I don't care. <em>He looked at his love tenderly, careful to hide it from anyone else so he wouldn't have to explain himself, not that he would. Allen turned, feeling his eyes and smiled at him, squeezing his hand under the table before turning back to his food. He was glad Allen felt the same way he did. He wouldn't have to hide his feelings anymore. He could finally be honest with himself and with Allen. He leant on to Allen's shoulder when his other two companions weren't looking, earning him a hidden smile.

A door slammed open and Cross stormed through the halls, stopping briefly in the opening to look in on the cafeteria, glancing over the people in the room until he stopped dead on Allen who was smiled at Kanda.

"Master?" Allen's strangled voice snapped Cross out of his stare. The red haired man strode over to his apprentice, looking a tad uneasy.

"Baka apprentice why do you look so surprised? Wipe that stupid look off your face; it makes you even less beautiful than you already are." He growled down at the boy, standing at the head of the table.

Allen didn't know why but he had a feeling his master wasn't acting like himself. He looked like he was scared and he kept looking around the room like there was something he would have to run from. He turned to glance over where Kieran had been sitting, remembering the man talking about knowing Cross, but the man was gone, his plates and everything were cleared as if he had never been there in the first place.

Cross turned to look where his apprentice was focused on but stopped as two thick arms wrapped around his torso. "Speaking of beautiful... Long time no see Marian." Cross shivered as Kieran purred into his ear before resting his chin on his shoulder, a sly smirk on his face. Cross growled as he turned a bit to look at the American General, "Lucifer." Kieran smirked even more at his tone, leaning forward a bit and kissing the womanizing European General on the nose.

Allen could only stare as his master, a crude, womanizing, asshole of a man, blushed bright red and grabbed his face with one hand as he stuttered. He had no idea who this person was. He was acting completely out of character. He had never seen Cross Marian act this way.

Kanda stared at the man as well, he hadn't met the man before but what he had heard of the man made up a much different image than the person in front of him. From Allen's confused look made him feel like this was a first for him too.

Kieran chuckled darkly, making Cross shudder, which just made him grin even wider. He traced his huge hands up and down the man's chest before gripping his hips and leaning into him. He was rewarded by the man's blush darkening as their bodies came flush up against each other. Kieran pulled back his lips, his teeth already sharpening as if he was going to invocate, "I've been wanting to see you. We need to catch up, for old time's sake. I'll see you later Marian-love." His lips traced Cross' neck as he drew back, releasing the man in front of him before turning to walk away, completely calm.

Cross flipped around to try and retort, but the man was already gone. Disappeared into the labyrinth of hallways making up the Dark Order. Cross stood gaping for a few moments before he seemed to remember just where he was, he glanced around the room and the people staring at him in shock and stormed out of the cafeteria silently, scowl on his face. They could only watch him go, the entire room seem to be thinking: _What just happened?_

* * *

><p>So there ya go. And again... I have no ideas for next chapter soo... I don't know. I'll put up a new chapter when I think of one... Who knows when that'll be but... yeah...<p>

And if you want to know. Yes. Kieran is going to bang Cross. I will probably not actually describe the sex scene that is bound to happen there but I will likely be mentioning bits of it.

I will try to get more Yullen in here too... There is a bit of fluffy stuff there but I will try to add to it.

Read and Review? Comment peez!


	8. Discontinued

Terribly sorry to anyone who has read this story and wants it to continue. I just do not have the ideas or motivation to continue this story so I am sorry to say that I will not be updating this story any more.

I know how annoying it is for a story to not be worked on but I just can't find it in me to write any more of this story. I'm sorry if you liked it but there will be no more chapters. I don't even feel that if I waited I would get any ideas for this story so I'm sorry for that.

If you like this story and would like to adopt it from me and continue it on your own feel free. Just PM me first and give credit where you use my work.

Again I am sorry I can't continue this story.

Maverick14th


End file.
